


【榮勳】CRAZY 18+

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia
Kudos: 3





	【榮勳】CRAZY 18+

⠀  
劇烈的頭痛令我回想不起來到這間房的原因，精神已經耗竭剩餘不多，眼睛連帶著一直想閉上只好不停眨眼試圖維持精神。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
看著牆上懸掛的黑色時鐘短針在三與四之間，長針則指向六，也就是凌晨三點半。右手被手銬給束縛住，而理當銬住左手的另一邊銬在床頭。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
一掙扎手銬便會更緊，李知勳當然知道這點。相反地，一放鬆手銬就能拿掉了，因此他也嘗試過把刑具拿掉，但......這似乎是特別設計過的，不但沒辦法解開，李知勳還發現到手銬上頭還有鑰匙鎖。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
如果再度睡著了，不曉得擁有鑰匙的主人會對自己做什麼可怕的事情，李知勳乾脆用剩餘的力氣吶喊道：「呀！到底是誰把我銬起來的還不快點出來！」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知勳、你醒來啦。」那人轉開已有點老舊的門把“咿──呀”的聲響，但李知勳之所以瞪大他疲憊不堪的雙眼⠀  
是因為綁架他的是他最為親近的人。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「權順榮？」再一次的詢問是無法置信導致大腦迴路不能運轉，誰能相信走近到他身邊露出以往笑容的是權順榮。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你是不是喝酒了......」權順榮散發著一股濃厚的酒味，而他也上去了這房間僅有的單人床，床變得更加擁擠。思緒早已混亂的李知勳死命地想扯掉手上的枷鎖，換來唯有拉扯所造成的痛楚。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「喝了一些吧，可我還是很清醒的。」權順榮冷淡地說，其實他自己不知道灌了多少酒想要把自己灌醉，然而喜歡李知勳的心意要比醉意更加強烈，處於要醉不醉的狀態。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
要是懦弱，權順榮才不會做已經算是犯罪的這一切。他丟下理智決定只靠著意識繼續，或者說他沒有理智了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你知道，我很喜歡你吧。」權順榮恨不得馬上扒開這麻煩的襯衫，也許施點力就能撕破。他仍一個個解開李知勳身上襯衫的扣子。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
李知勳一時心急咬住權順榮的手臂，也許這樣做他就會停下來，可是直到都見血了權順榮也沒有停止動作。雪白的襯衫被鮮血所染，李知勳白皙的肌膚就這樣被袒露出來。⠀  
如同寵物開始不聽話嚴格主人便拿起鞭子毆打，權順榮粗魯的推倒李知勳，接著壓著他兩隻手開始親吻，一開始只是想堵住他的嘴，想要讓李知勳聽話，幾個淺淺的吻遺留在唇上。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
複雜的情緒交雜在一塊，就像許多電線捆在一起無法解開，或許李知勳是喜歡權順榮，可現在更多的是害怕甚至恐懼。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「不要......權順榮你不要這樣。」再次地聽見自己愛人親口說出自己的名字，愉悅感提高了不少，權順榮一昧地繼續深吻，舌尖探尋著目標並且交纏，親吻的力道更加猛烈，李知勳的柔嫩唇瓣則被咬破。即使如此，權順榮好不滿意開始吸吮著朱紅唇上的鮮血。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
不管李知勳怎麼做怎麼祈求都沒有用，他面前的這個人僅剩下欲望了，任何話語權順榮都聽不進去。在權順榮眼裡，現在發生什麼事都是理所當然。⠀

吻累了，他的手開始慢慢往下移動，修剪得乾淨的指尖去觸碰胸口那敏銳的兩點。李知勳因而不自覺地發出了叫聲，意識到之後他乾脆閉上眼睛且閉緊還有著血漬的嘴。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「不是很喜歡嗎？」權順榮看了李知勳有趣的反應繼續逗弄著粉嫩，就像是搔癢一般若是怕癢的人怎可能不笑出聲呢，如此忍受難耐。⠀  
李知勳咬緊牙關即便嘴唇流血了也不想發出聲音，感覺僅剩的自尊都快消失殆盡。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
胸口兩點都揉得變為紅腫李知勳仍不為所動，權順榮的性子也快磨光，直接下馬威開始舔弄連帶吸吮兩抹紅櫻，已經在臨界點的李知勳實在受不了了嬌喘喊了幾聲：「嗯哈.....哈啊別舔了......」「李知勳你求我啊？可你似乎連求的力氣都沒了。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮其實一直都在忍著，他就在等傲脾氣的李知勳逐漸無法掙扎，也等著做足了前戲，現在李知勳的表情真的可愛得不行，苦苦求饒的模樣感覺都快哭了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
他看著早已挺起的褲襠，決定先解開皮帶脫下褲子才不致那麼難受。然後安撫李知勳觸摸他白皙的臉頰：「我覺得我們都累了，所以接下來盡快進行對我們都好。」⠀  
李知勳瞪著權順榮並用僅剩不多的力氣想反駁。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你......瘋了。」⠀  
⠀  
「可能瘋了但我不後悔。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
從他眼神裡看見執著與瘋狂，李知勳近乎想要放棄，不想相信從醒來到現在的所發生的一切。從餘角來看時鐘疑似是四點十分，但有可能錯誤的。⠀  
權順榮拉下李知勳的褲子拉鍊並脫掉他的內褲，上下來回地撫弄著和自己的尺寸相差不多的分身。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「哈啊、哈啊哼啊哼......」李知勳想抓住個東西，因此抓緊被兩人弄亂的被子，他已經沒辦法不發出叫聲，只能任由眼前的人玩弄。直到下體逐漸挺立，權順榮也脫掉內褲露出他的碩大，更加地靠近李知勳。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「幫我。」權順榮命令道，李知勳倒是無法理解這兩個字的涵義。「真的不知道？」權順榮就只好拉著知勳的身子用蠻力壓著他的頭，龐大的分身霎時進入他的嘴裡。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「幫我口交。」  
⠀  
「知勳啊不做的話可能你的下場會更慘。」第一次做這個，李知勳也不太懂怎麼做也只能想像這是剝皮過後的香蕉很不情願地含著。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知勳含的我好舒服。」他見李知勳有些不耐煩了，見好就收。接著，權順榮扳開知勳的雙腿放了兩指到了後穴，畢竟是第一次要好好地暖身，手指慢慢往後插入到了敏感點，李知勳又不禁呻吟。「嗯......不要、哈啊。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
拿出的手指充斥著蜜液，為此權順榮不免揶揄在他下方的男人：「知勳你原來這麼敏感啊──」他抬起李知勳的雙腿抬到自己厚實的肩上。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「實在忍不住了......我要進去囉。」硬挺的分身粗暴插入，使李知勳雙腿癱軟。而權順榮變本加厲地迅速來回抽插著⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「嗯哈......哈......嗯啊！」同時，他也不時吻著充滿色氣氛圍的李知勳，多看一眼他的眼神就越想吻他。白濁的液體則還沒反應即射在他體內。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
回神過來的權順榮突然不想繼續了，他抱著早已累壞的嬌小身子幫他李知勳穿好衣服，並讓他吞下自己手上的藥丸，自己也吞了一顆。睡了一覺之後就不會記得這幾個小時所發生的事情。


End file.
